Nebeng Moment
by Your Abnormal Writer
Summary: Apa aja sih yang ada di pikiran Choi Seungcheol ketika ia berhasil mendapat kesempatan memberi tebengan Jisoo dengan sepeda motornya? Di awal saja Seungcheol pun sempat kepikiran. Apakah Jisoo akan memeluknya ketika mereka berboncengan nanti ataukah Jisoo hanya akan sekedar duduk di belakang tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit saja. It's SVT CheolSoo! AU! GS!


**Nebeng Moment**

 **Type :** AU! GS!

 **Disclaimer :** Ceritanya saja yang kumiliki. Sisanya bukan, okay? Lagi-lagi ff ini terinspirasi dari sebuah artikel dan bertipe GS!

 **Character :** Seungcheol, Jisoo

 **Warning :** Maafkan atas ketidaksempurnaannya ff ini baik dari segi alur maupun tata bahasa

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope You Like It!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini adalah malam yang sangaaat mendebarkan hati bagi namja tampan bermarga Choi itu di seberang sana. Sedang di hadapannya terdapat seorang gadis yang masih nampak malu-malu dan merasa canggung ketika Seungcheol, teman satu angkatannya yang berbeda jurusan, menawarinya tebengan untuk pulang dengan sepeda motor.

"Aku bisa jalan ke depan sendirian, kok...,"

Ucap Jisoo sederhana ketika langkahnya di trotoar jalan universitas tadi mendadak diberhentikan oleh temannya itu.

"Yakin? Aku nggak keberatan, kok semisal kalau kamu memang perlu tebengan,"

Tanya Seungcheol balik dengan nada yang 'aduh, kenapa kamu menggoda banget, sih?' kepada Jisoo.

Padahal jauh di dalam hatinya, Seungcheol pun juga merasa deg-degan kalau saja gadis yang ada dihapannya ini mau menerima tawarannya untuk menebeng. Sebab baru kali ini Choi Seungcheol akan merasakan pengalaman 'bagaimana rasanya menikmati momen boncengan bersama si pujaan hati'.

 **XXX**

"Ya, sudah... Aku mau dianter sama kamu, deh...,"

Final Jisoo setelah melakukan nego sementara dengan pemuda Choi yang telah ia kenal semenjak bulan Oktober tahun kemarin.

Lagipula berjalan sedirian di malam gelap memanglah sangat berbahaya baginya. Walau ia masih berada di lingkungan kampus, namun kejahatan di malam hari pasti bisa terjadi secara tak terduga. Sedang di sisi lain, rasanya Jisoo juga akan menyia-nyiakan waktu kalau saja ia menolak Seungcheol untuk mengantarnya pulang hanya demi menunggu taksi atau Chansik-Oppa datang menjemput.

 **XXX**

Sepeda motor Seungcheol pun akhirnya melaju membelah angin malam di sepanjang jalan kota yang nampaknya masih cukup ramai. Lain halnya dengan Seungcheol dan Jisoo yang lebih memilih diam selama perjalanan.

"Rumahmu ada di blok mana?"

Tanya sang namja walau hatinya masih berdebar kencang semenjak mereka berdua berangkat dari kampus.

"Blok A, Cheol,"

Jawab Jisoo di belakang telinga Seungcheol secara dekat. Berharap namja yang mengantarnya pulang ini dapat mendengarkan suaranya yang pelan namun cukup menggoda. Akan tetapi di saat Jisoo mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh belakang Seungcheol, hal yang terjadi akibat pergeseran posisi yang Jisoo lakukan barusan ternyata malah membuat...

CKITTTTTTTTT!

Choi Seungcheol mengerem kendaraannya secara tiba-tiba karena terkejut!

'FFUGG, GUA GAK BISA FOKUS!'

Umpat Seungcheol keras dalam benak.

Rasanya benar-benar mendebarkan jantung dan mengacaukan pikiran ketika momen pelekatan tubuh belakangnya degan tubuh depan Jisoo tadi terjadi. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa gadis yang sedang ia antar ini melakukan hal tersebut karena tidak sengaja. Namun peristiwa barusan sangat membuatnya hilang akal sehat dalam sekejap. Belum lagi kejadian pasca rem mendadak beberapa menit lalu malah membuat Jisoo yang ada di belakang langsung memeluk pinggangnya erat.

DUH!

Hal ini begitu benar, namun juga begitu salah.

Di awal saja Seungcheol pun sempat kepikiran. Apakah Jisoo akan memeluknya ketika mereka berboncengan nanti ataukah Jisoo hanya akan sekedar duduk di belakang tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit saja. Meski pada keyataannya Jisoo hanya menggenggam erat jaket hitamnya. Namun, yang namanya moment boncengan, mau tidak mau posisi keduanya pasti akan berdekatan 'kan?

Ah, memandang Hong Jisoo dari jauh saja sudah membuat hati Seungcheol berbunga-bunga. Merasakan genggaman erat tangan pada jaket hitamnya ini pun juga semakin membuat Seungcheol mulai merasakaan kegilaannya. Lebih-lebih malam ini Choi Seungcheol cukup menang banyak! Adegan back hug yang tak terduga karena kejadian tak terduga pula!

Akibat tragedi rem mendadak!

Walau beberapa saat kemudian Jisoo hanya sedikit berteriak dan memberinya peringatan, akan tetapi rasa gila yang aneh, nampaknya semakin mengacaukan otak dan hati normal Seungcheol.

 **XXX**

Beberapa ratus meter lagi keduanya akan sampai di kawasan perumahan tempat tinggal Jisoo. Namun lagi-lagi pemikiran Seungcheol tentang pujaan hatinya tersebut sepertinya mulai menginterupsi kembali. Bayangan orang tua Jisoo atau Chansik-hyung yang sudah bersliweran dalam otak Seungcheol pun semakin membawanya ke dalam perasaan was-was.

Bagaimana cara Seungcheol bersikap di depan orang tua atau abang tampan gebetannya ini nanti? Haruskah ia mampir dan ngobrol sebentar, cukup bersalaman, atau hanya menyapa sedikit lalu pulang?

Duh, sepertinya Choi Seungcheol harus lihat sikonnya nanti, deh. Dan semoga saja calon mertua dan kakak iparnya ini akan baik-baik saja ketika mereka bertemu. Hihihihi...

 **XXX**

Jarak menuju kawasan blok A pun tinggal seperempat kilometer lagi. Itu artinya moment nebeng CheolSoo akan berakhir dalam hitungan beberapa menit kemudian. Tentu saja, perpisahan dengan Jisoo-nya malam ini akan sangat disayangkan oleh Seungcheol. Belum lagi ini pertama kalinya mereka berdua merasakan moment sedekat itu 'kan?

Berkendara dengan sepeda motor bersama sang pujaan hati, membelah angin malam yang dingin dengan disinari cahaya lintang dan rembulan di masa muda mereka, menghabisakan beberapa puluh menit berdua...

Dan...

Ah, momen romantis yang terlalu indah untuk segera diakhiri, bukan?

Hahaha

Maka dari itu, Seungcheol pun mengubah rute kendaraannya menuju jalan yang lebih jauh sedikit. Walau ia tahu bahwa keputusan yang diambilnya ini akan segera menguras tenaganya dalam waktu cepat atau lambat.

Yah, namanya juga usaha mendekatkan diri dengan Hong Jisoo yang manis. Perjalanan panjang pun akan Choi Seungcheol tempuh, asal mereka bisa bedua bersama lebih lama. Tak hanya kontak fisik di antara keduanya, namun kontak batin dan emosi pun dapat terjadi pada mereka melewati nebeng moment malam ini.

 **XXX**

"Nggak usah repot-repot nebengin aku tiap Rabu, kok. Cuma hari ini aja mobilnya Mingyu lagi diservice,"

Jelas Jisoo di tengah pembicaraan singkat mereka yang membahas mengenai siapa yang biasa mengantar-jemput Hong Jisoo.

"Emmm... Nggak apa-apa, kok, Soo... Kalau mau nebeng, bilang aja... Aku anter, kok...,"

Balas Seungcheol sok santai walau pada dasarnya ia merasa sedikit kecewa. Pasalnya lelaki yang mengincar Hong Jisoo ternyata memang bukan hanya dirinya, namun si bocah tenggil bernama Kim Mingyu itu pun juga melakukan hal yang serupa. Dalam artian Kim Mingyu juga sama-sama sedang melakukan aksi PDKT ke Hong Jisoo.

 **XXX**

Ah, sial!

Kenapa Kim Mingyu juga ikut-ikutan jatuh cinta dengan Jisoo, sih? Ini berarti saingan Seungcheol bertambah satu.

Tapi sepertinya tidak apa-apa, deh. Toh, Kim Mingyu lebih kasihan karena ia tidak bisa melakukan kontak fisik dan batin kepada Jisoo sampai sedekat ini. 'Kan Mingyu dan Jisoo berkendara dengan mobil. Walau terkesan mewah, tetapi duduk mereka tetap terpisah, 'kan? Beda dengan Seungcheol yang membawa Jisoo berkendara dengan sepeda motor. Kontak fisik dan batin pun dapat diperoleh dalam satu waktu. Sehingga hubungan mereka pun berkemungkinan besar akan semakin menguat.

Belum lagi jika ada kejadian yang sejenis dengan rem mendadak seperti tadi!

Pfffttt!

Poinnya makin plus-plus!

HAHAHAHA!

Kalau begini, sih

CHOI SEUNGCHEOL 3 – KIM MINGYU 0

ASYIKKK!

"Euhm, Seungcheol...,"

Mendadak Seungcheol merespon gagap karena Jisoo tiba-tiba membuyarkan khayalan liarnya tadi.

"A-apa, Jisoo?"

Hening sejenak karena gadis Hong yang ada dihadapannya itu terlihat sedikit gemas melihat tingkah aneh temannya ini.

"A.. Ada apa, Soo?"

Ulang Seungcheol karena Jisoo tetap mendiamkannya walau gadis pujaannya tersebut mulai tersenyum lucu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa...,"

"...?"

"I-itu... Makasih ya... sudah mau nebengin pulang...,"

Tukas Jisoo dengan lengkungan manis di bibirnya tersebut. Tak lupa juga gerak tangan Jisoo yang menyelipkan beberapa anak rambut ke belakang telinganya itu pun semakin membuat Seungcheol tambah senyam-senyum nggak jelas.

"Hehe.. Iya, Soo... Sama-sama...,"

Dan akhirnya, Jisoo pun melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah mengucap 'selamat malam' kepada pengagum rahasianya itu.

.

.

.

"Selamat beristirahat, Putri Cantik-ku... Terima kasih banyak, loh atas pelukannya tadi... Hhee,"

.

.

.

 **END!**

 **Pesan Moral :** Yang cewek-cewek, jangan sampai kemakan modusan begini, ya...

#Kecup manis


End file.
